1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe connecting devices and relates more particularly to a pipe connecting device used in connecting tubes into a supporting rod for supporting a lamp holder on a stand.
2. Description of Prior Art
A floor lamp generally includes an elongated support used in supporting a lamp holder on a stand or base. This elongated support is generally consisted of several tube sections that can be conveniently detached from each other so as to reduce the space occupation of a floor lamp during its delivery or packing. Several methods have been known and used in connecting each two adjacent tube sections into a line. For example, two tube sections may be connected into a line by means of a screw joint, i.e., one tube section has an outer thread at one end screwed into an inner thread on the other tube section at either end thereof. In another known method, two tube sections may be connected into a line by engaging a spring retainer on one tube section into a retaining hole on the other tube section. However, the aforesaid methods are still not satisfactory in use. Unsteady problem tends to happen when two tube sections are connected by means of engaging a spring retainer into a retaining hole. This unsteady problem will become more apparent when several tube sections are connected together. If two tube sections are connected together through a screw joint, the threads of the tube sections may be damaged easily causing connection failure. Further, before connecting several tube sections into a support during the assembly of a floor lamp, electric wires should be firstly inserted through the tube sections and connected to a lamp holder. When the tube sections are connected together through screw joints, the electric wires may be twisted and damaged causing electric leakage problem.